


Dressing up Game: A Brolin Tale

by Ceebee



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Colin and Bradley stumble across some frankly adorable fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing up Game: A Brolin Tale

**Author's Note:**

> _The inspiration and illustrations to this ficlet, are taken from the wonderful '[Merthur and Brolin dress up game](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/322/c/f/merthur_and_brolin_dress_up_game_by_lollypop36-d4gj14d.swf)' by [lilybells](lilybells.tumblr.com). Also, thanks to [Becky](soherduliekmudkipz.tumblr.com) and [Yassy](yasminty.tumblr.com), who helped come up with the idea._

“Oh my God,” Colin’s hushed, dramatic tone spiked Bradley’s curiosity immediately, and he looked up, already grinning, to peer over at his friend, and work colleague. The Merlin to his Arthur.

“What?” he asked, getting to his feet, and walking over to where Colin sat, in front of his laptop.

“It’s... it’s...” and, for perhaps the first time ever, the Irishman seemed genuinely lost for words.

“Sounds serious,” Bradley said, in mock concern, before placing a hand on the back of Colin’s wheeled, spinny office chair, and pulling it back.

“Hey!” Colin yelped, as he span away. Bradley twisted, to make sure the guy didn’t actually hit anything, before chuckling, and turning to the computer screen.

“Oh my _God_ ,” he said, reminiscent of Colin’s words, a few seconds earlier, but without the thick accent, “Col, what, did _you_ do this?” he gestured wordlessly at the images on display.

“Of course not, you great loon,” Colin wheeled himself back again, and gave Bradley a poke, to make him get out of the way, “it was a fan, I guess...”

Colin bit his lip, glancing up at Bradley, and then at the screen, and back again.

What they were looking at, was undeniably adorable: _someone_ , had made some sort of dressing up game, featuring a soft looking template of the two actors. The purpose was obviously to dress these two figures up, using the clothes which were neatly placed around them; at least fifty little drawings of shirts, trousers, neckerchiefs and swords. Colin hesitated, before clicking on a pink jumper, with the letter ‘A’ on it, dragging it over Bradley’s caricature, and snapping it into place.

The two men gazed at the effect, with their mouths slightly open.

Then, after a second, Bradley took over the mouse, and clothed the little Colin with a similar jumper, labelled ‘M’.

 

“Oh...” he said.

“Yeah,” Colin agreed, “kinda cute, aren’t they?”

Unsure how to respond to this, Bradley instead reached over again, this time selecting a long red scarf, and then pulling it, to put around his little pink neck...

He blushed furiously when he realised, too late, that the scarf had actually been drawn so that it fitted around both of the cartoons’ necks, joining the pair together.

Colin burst out laughing,

“So they’re _that_ kind of fan!”

“Is it... is it Merlin and Arthur, or me and you?” Bradley asked, a little boldly, determined to make Colin go a least a _bit_ red. It just about worked, and a faint flush coloured those high cheekbones.

“It says,” Colin looked at the URL “it says: Merthur and Brolin dress up game.”

“ _Merthur_? What’s that? Merlin and Arthur?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Colin was biting his lip, and it was hard to tell whether he was trying not to laugh, or cry, “which means Brolin is..”

“Oh!” Bradley straightened up abruptly. Colin made a small noise of agreement.  
Then, he pulled the pink jumper from his figure, and selected instead a plaid shirt, very much like the one he was wearing now, and put it on.

“It’s me,” he said, wonderingly, before fiddling with the mouse, and looking at the different eyes and mouths.

“You’re that one, Col,” Bradley grinned, as he prodded at an angry little expression, and Colin laughed, “actually,” Bradley looked at Colin’s face whilst he chuckled and said, “probably more of this one,” and he selected a little smile, where the eyes were both adorably crinkled up, and pulled it onto Colin’s face. Then he got rid of the scarf, which was in the way.

Colin smiled, softly, tilting his head, and then burst into peals of laughter, when he chose a pair of heart eyes for his colleague, “this is how you look at me _every day_ , Bradley,” he teased.

“Yeah, well, I’m not surprised, seeing as you don’t seem to be wearing any trousers,” Bradley shot back, and then clamped his mouth shut in horror. Colin only stared at him, before finally and truly _blushing_. He then grabbed a pair of trousers and threw them onto his little figure, before choosing a pair for Bradley. After a moment’s consideration, he changed the jumper, too, to a football shirt.

 

“Definitely going for Brolin then, not Merthur?” Bradley’s throat was a little dry.

“Mmm,” Colin didn’t look at him; his face was one of utmost concentration, as he seemed to pick his words, his fingers agitatedly scrolling up and down with the mouse, “Bradley, do you like me?” he asked. Bradley gaped, staring incredulously at Colin, who he may or may not have been half in love with, from the moment they had met.

“What d’you mean?” and it was almost a whisper.

“I mean...” and Colin gestured at the screen.

“You mean...” and Bradley took the mouse, before fastening a piece of thread around the two boy’s ankles. Colin grinned anxiously.

“Yeah,”

Bradley took a deep breath,

“Well, then yes, Col. I really do.”

And as Colin beamed up at him, Bradley could only praise the lord for fangirls.


End file.
